Eden
Eden is a city at the southern portion of the Fedorian forest landscape, just west of Lake Mirrorpool and along the riverbed and the tributaries branching off of it. Unlike most cities, Eden is inhabited solely by forest animals, and holds the strict motto and policy: "All are welcome." Infamous for willingly allowing people like Mandible to enter the city, or rather the general vicinity. Only one person has ever been denied entrance to Eden, and that was for directly stating they only wanted to harm the village's citizens. Eden's Creation Eden was founded by Polybius, a cat who is actually the enchanted remains of Vedar Tetrus. The cat came to this neck of the woods seeking seclusion after feeling extremely left out and ignored in the societies of Heaton and Earnwold, but soon ended up discovering he had telepathic abilities and making friends with the local wildlife. Eden was founded in 409 AD, and simply referred to as 'The Camp' by Polybius, who at the time had a count of possibly thirty animals staying with him, relying on him for shelter. By the year 410 AT, the settlement had grown to a capacity of several hundred, and Polybius had become a sort of figurehead, since he relayed information between the animals due to his telepathic nature. In 417 AT, the city is currently in a very conflict-filled area, and has only recently adopted a city guard. Government While Polybius is the first person many think of when they hear the name 'Eden,' the city is currently under direct self-government. The city's inhabitants vote on issues directly,and representatives of each district or group of people make up a government body known as the Edenic Council. The Council is responsible for making laws, running trials, making trade and treaty agreements, and handing out land for certain tasks. Above the Council is the Sovereign of Eden, who has the power to overturn council decisions unless they are by unanimous vote, and also has control over the guard force and local militia as of the "Winter Act of 417" that allows the city to have a small defensive military force, and trained guard. The Sovereign is also in charge of meeting with other government figures. Communication and Lack Thereof Polybius is telepathic, but the animals are not. Therefore, until late 416, the communication was made through a complex system of colored coins created by Polybius. While few still use this system, many colors in Eden can still invoke a large scale response from its citizens. For example, a red token or slip of paper will cause the citizens to take shelter. A white one will cause them to huddle towards you. A green one will make them come out of hiding should a red one have been held up. A yellow token is seen as an insult, and brown is thank you. As of late 416 AT, Polybius had received help from gargoyle laborers and two other factions to create 800 necklaces enchanted with simple 'Speak to Animals.' All of the city's inhabitants can communicate, and necklaces are left over. The city has 8,917 inhabitants, not counting Polybius, Epirus, Elisha, The Gargoyles, or Rathine. As of December, 416, the city itself is under a heavy enchantment from Adrian Komnenos, also known as "The Collector," which allows telepathic communication between any living organisms in the area. This only effects Eden, and the necklaces are still used for citizens who travel outside of it. Conflicts The first sign of conflict in Eden is when Mandible destroyed the city the first time. It was a small scale raid on the Venom Drake's part, but it caused Polybius to actually attack, since the city was his only home and only solace. The city was reduced to rubble, but with the help of powerful magic, Polybius was reconstructed and he rebuilt the city, sending the message that no matter how hard it is hit, Eden will not fall. After this, Mandible invaded a second time, but Polybius decided to apologize for the armed conflict last time and struck a deal with Mandible. Eden will receive occasional supplies from the Venom Drakes, who will receive animals such as steeds or oxen for transport. This deal has aught been mentioned in the city, and may easily have expired by now. The second series of conflicts came from Polybius himself, after the cat abandoned the city. He was quickly talked into making a return, and was crowned King of Eden upon doing so, thus starting the brief Kingdom of Eden. Just after a few years, once Polybius had a child and a family, and the guard was reduced to only four gargoyles, the city was used as a sort of toy by a group of raiders known as the Crimson Fist, and its citizens were killed, while the place itself was either burned to the ground or torn apart, depending on what the building was made of. Polybius tried to attack the raiders, but failed and was again broken. After being reconstructed, Polybius gathered a force of several allies, and arranged for a lure to The Crimson Fist, where they were ambushed. Stern, Kifi, Helmaroc, and one Gargoyle were killed in this conflict, before The Crimson Fist was trapped. After this, Harbormaster Fesset of Earnwold managed to tell the raiders that they won't receive a nicer treatment should they ever come back, and that they should appreciate Polybius' unbelievable kind attitude. After all, the cat believes that everybody can be a good person if they so choose. Recognition Eden is only recognized as an independent state by one Princess of Feydore, and Heaton. It is currently seeking global recognition as "The Haven State of Eden." Its laws prohibit most crimes and several things that would be legal elsewhere, such as hunting and prostitution. The only crime punishable by death is second offense genocide, which was decided to give a reason to kill Larkiss should he burn down the city and murder its residents again. Category:Location Category:Places